Not Alone
by fullmetal avenger
Summary: It's the beginning of summer and Adrien is feeling a bit down. However, that is about to change.
This is the very first fanfiction that I've ever written and English isn't my native language, so I would appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell me what you think. Feel free to correct me if my grammar is off. But enough about that, this takes place at no particular point in time, so just enjoy!

It was the last day before summer in Paris, and Adrien Agreste was making his way to school. You would probably think that every teenager would be filled with joy and spirit on a day like this, but not this particular teenager.

Most people his age usually had a lot of plans and hopes for the summer, and rightfully so, but Adrien knew he couldn't have that kind of summer. His dad was one of the world's leading designers after all, so spending any time with him was out of the question and his best friend Nino was going to spend the summer abroad.

He sighed to himself as he made his way into the school building and headed towards the lockers.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly, but that could be because he didn't really pay attention to any of the lessons. Before he knew it, the last lesson of the day was over and the whole classroom erupted with joyful cheers. Adrien slowly picked up his bag, rose from his seat and started to head out, with Nino at his side.

"I know it sucks that I have to leave the one summer where you are actually free, Adrien" said Nino as he put his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "But hey! We'll hang when I'm back".

"Yeah, sure" Adrien replied, trying to somewhat hide his disappointment, but failing miserably. A car pulled up in front of the school, it was Nino's dad.

"Well, I guess I got to go. I'll see you when school starts again" said Nino. "See you, buddy" Adrien replied, giving Nino a friendly pat on the back. He waved at him while he drove away, letting a sigh out in the process. He was now standing all alone in front of the school

He decided to take a walk. As he strolled through the surprisingly calm streets of Paris, he couldn't help but feel happy. He stopped on the bridge right in front of the Eiffel tower, and took in the scenery, as the afternoon sun reflected itself in the water, making it sparkle like pure diamond. "This is why I love to live in Paris" he thought to himself as he leaned with his arms on the railing. As he stood there admiring the view, he failed to notice that he wasn't all alone on the bridge, actually someone very familiar was also standing there, just a few meters away from him. However, he didn't turn his gaze to look who it was, but instead he turned and started to leave.

But when he got closer to the other person he instantly recognized who it was. "Marinette?" he called out as he put his hand on the unsuspecting girls shoulder. She quickly turned to face him and her face instantly turned red as she realized whom it was. "A-Adrien?" she replied to him, visibly flustered. "I'm so sorry for startling you!" he exclaimed, trying to calm her down a bit. "I-it's okay" she said "I was just surprised to see you. I weren't really expecting to meet you here". "Yeah, well usually I never have time to just take a walk through the city and my dad would probably not be too happy about it either" said Adrien, once again leaning up against the metal railing "but enough about that, how come you're here?". Marinette couldn't help but admire the boy in front of her, how his golden hair gently waved in the light summer breeze and she was completely lost in his bright green eyes. Come on, you need to respond soon or he'll think you're weird for sure, she thought to herself. "I-I just came here to relax for a while, it gets really busy for my parents during summertime, so I don't want to bother them" she answered him, while trying to keep the blushing to a minimum. In fact she was actually starting to feel more comfortable talking to her crush.

Even though Adrien was doing his best to conceal his negative thoughts, Marinette could still feel that something was off about him. "Are you alright, Adrien?" she asked, obviously concerned "Is something bothering you?"

Adrien could do nothing more but let out a sigh, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely, to be honest" he responded, replacing his fake smile with a more troubled look. "With Nino going abroad and me having pretty much no one at home to talk to, it's only natural to feel that way" he said, avoiding eye contact with the girl next to him.

Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for her crush, and felt that she needed to do something. "Adrien!" she exclaimed with a very exited and confident look on her face, she didn't even know where that kind of courage came from in the first place, she must have channeled her inner Ladybug. She instantly got Adrien's attention, who was now looking at her, dumbstruck and surprised at her sudden outburst. "Come with me" she said, grabbing the boy's wrist. Adrien couldn't really protest and so they were off, he didn't really care where they were heading, all he could do was admire this new side of Marinette.

They spent the rest of the day together, and Adrien got to know Marinette closer and vice versa. He never thought his feelings for Ladybug would ever change, but after this all he could think about was Marinette.

When the day came to an end, they stopped in front of Adrien's house. The light of the moon highlighted Marinette's sparkling blue eyes and Adrien felt like he could stand there all night just admiring how beautiful she was to him. "A-any chance we could do this again maybe?" Adrien asked, breaking the silence. "Any time" Marinette replied with a soft smile, blushing slightly. Adrien headed towards the gate, but quickly turned in his step, and before Marinette could react, planted a kiss on her lips. "Is that a promise?" Adrien asked, with a small smirk, although a small hint of a blush. This time it was Marinette who was dumbstruck, still she managed to get out a silent "yes".


End file.
